Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes
soldiers in the cloaks slowly walk in the rain to the fortified military "Camp Omega". Inside we see a lot of cells for prisoners, guards, and dogs. One of the soldiers opens a cage with a young man sitting inside. The soldier prepares a weapon, and gives a signal to the military man with hat. Man with Hat: She told us everything. Don't worry, I kept my word. She didn't suffer long. Here, you earned it. throws a cassette player to the boy. Man with Hat: How's it feel to play the traitor? No more war games - you are a real man, now, soldier. see the name of the boy. Ricardo "Chico" Valenciano Libre Young volunteer in Snake's private army Man with Hat: Give my regards to your Boss, when you get home. paying much attention to the man, Chico inserts his headphones to the player and turns on the music. The song "Here's to You" by Ennio Morricone is playing. The man with his soldiers get into the car and leaves. While they ride we hear someone's voices in the background. Kazuhira Miller: Ten days ago, we got reports that Paz was still alive. Snake: She survived? Kazuhira Miller: She was rescued by a Belizean fisherman who found her drifting in the Caribbean. Snake: So what's the plan? Silence her before we're compromised? Kazuhira Miller: No. I've got something else in mind. Our "friends" at Cipher suspect Paz could be a double agent. She's being held for interrogation at the camp on the southern tip of Cuba. Snake: Black site - nice. A slice of American Pie communist soil. And out of U.S. legal jurisdiction. Kazuhira Miller: The upcoming inspection of Mother Base has to be connected somehow. The timing's to perfect. Snake: The UN's nuclear inspection... Kazuhira Miller: My guess is they're trying to corroborate Paz's leak. Snake: We're an army without a nation. Kazuhira Miller: World of our capabilities gets out, and we'll have the whole world out to shut us down. Having an American private intelligence agency involved's bad news. Cipher's the ones who sent Paz to us in the first place. Snake: She knows their true nature. Kazuhira Miller: But... Paz is our only link to Cipher. If she's still alive... We need her on our side. man, meanwhile, drove up to the helipad. He approaches the helicopter and using a device to remove his marking. Man with Hat: The Trojan Horse's in. see the name of the man and his disfigured face. Skull Face Commander of the XOF (identity unknown) Skull Face: This pirate crackdown's a go. Move! along with his soldiers, gets into the helicopter and flies away. As he flies we hear the voices again. Snake: So who's the other target? Kazuhira Miller: That would be Chico. He's being held in the same area as Paz. Last radio contact was forty hours ago. Find them both. Bring 'em back alive. Enter the compound from the south cliff. Security Chico and Paz, then report back from the rendezvous point. soldier throws out several emblems of "XOF" from the helicopter. The camera makes a short flight and shows us the protagonist of the game. Kazuhira Miller: We'll send a chopper from across the Cuban border. You should be back at Mother Base in time for lunch. You'll probably just miss our "guests". The only catch is: you go in solo. The politically sensitive nature of the mission means backup is not an option. Snake: Fine. I like some alone time now and then. I'm in front of the prison camp. Kazuhira Miller: Excellent, Snake. Age hasn't slow you down one bit. protagonist slowly stands up, shining in the camera flashing from his night vision device. We see his name. Snake A former hero once known by the codename "Big Boss" Snake: Kept you waiting, huh? takes out the iDroid. As you move to enemy territory, Miller will give advice on the game. Kazuhira Miller: Chico and Paz are being held in an old unused part of the compound. Get inside and head northeast. This is an infiltration mission. You've got to stay out of sight. Before you go any further, use your binoculars to recon the area. What do you see? Press the CALL button to get more intel. Keep low. You can check the controls on the pause screen. If you're ready your weapon while crawling you can move horizontally left or right. If you do that holding the Dash Button you move faster. To climb an obstacle press the Action Button. Now head east to the old person area. Bring up the targets' location on your iDroid. Take a good look at the enemy through you binoculars and you can them. Marked enemies can be sensed when nearby, even there's a wall between you and them. But it only works if you stop and take the time to focus your attention. This helps you maintain situational awareness. Try it. You should move the bodies of enemies somewhere out of sight. Contact me if you need advice. finds an old prison. Kazuhira Miller: That's the old prison area. The targets are there. Prisoner 1: Get me out of this place... Kazuhira Miller: There is someone in there... What do you plan on doing? Prisoner 2: Help, I need help... help. Kazuhira Miller: A POW? ... That's fine if he has some intel, I guess... Prisoner 3: Lemme go home... Lemme go home... Let me go back to my country... Snake: Chico. Chico! Chico, it's me! Chico: No... No! Go away! Prisoner 3: Hey! Chico: Go away! Prisoner 3: Come on man! Let me out of here, please! Chico: Get off me! Snake: Chico, keep it down! Chico: Go away!! that someone is being rescued, other prisoners are also revitalized. Prisoner 3: Come on, right over here! Prisoner 2: Hey, hey! Prisoner 1: Over here! Let me out! Prisoner 2: You let me out, too! Chico: Get off me! Get off! starts to choking Chico. Snake: Chico, calm down... Calm down... Don't fight it. Snake: I've got Chico. Kazuhira Miller: And Paz? Snake: Not here. Kazuhira Miller: Are you sure? Snake: Pretty sure. Snake: Is Chico able to walk? examines the unconscious Chico and sees the bolts screwed into his feet. Snake: Hold on. Not gonna happen. Kazuhira Miller: You'll have to carry him out, then. Okay, Boss, change of plans. Haul Chico over to the rendezvous point. We'll get Paz's whereabouts out of him once he's calmed down. puts Chico on his shoulders. Kazuhira Miller: I've marked the RV on your map. OK, now carry Chico there. getting closer to the point of evacuation. Kazuhira Miller: The RV's just a little further. Chico: Paz is dead. Kazuhira Miller: Great, you've reached the RV. Put the target down for a minute. How's he doing? Snake: Chico, where's Paz? gives his headphones to the Snake without words. Wearing them, he hears the sounds of beating and pain. Chico: She's dead. Snake: When was this recorded? Chico: She's dead. gives the Snake a cassette with the record. Kazuhira Miller: Okay now use your iDroid to call the chopper for pickup. Roger that chopper request. It's headed your way now. the helicopter arrives, Snake loads Chico into it. Kazuhira Miller: Chico's tape... Think it could give us a clue to Paz's location? Use your iDroid to listen to it. plays the cassette on his player. Chico: Paz! Soldier: On your feet! Chico: OK… follow some background sounds. While Snake is listening to the tape, Miller is communicating with him on the codec. Together they are trying to understand what is recorded on the cassette. During communication Snake sneaks through the base and climbs into one of the trucks. Kazuhira Miller: Chico was... taken out of his cage. Did he leave the recording while he was being moved...? Paz might be up ahead... I hear vehicles... and a flag... Must be near the heliport. A gate... Chico leave the tape on record while he was being moved. Try using that you hear to find Paz. If you are still not sure, listen to the tape again. A surveillance camera... the truck, Snake gets to the fenced part of the base. Kazuhira Miller: That's the admin building. Watch your corners. CQC is effective for dealing with nearby enemies. makes his way deep into the base, simultaneously collecting Chico's tapes. Listening to them, he decides where to go next. After a while he stumbles on two guards. Guard #1: Hey, we get confirmation on that garbage disposal yet? Guard #2: Yeah, they just took care of it. Guard #1: All right, I'm heading back up top. Stay here and keep watch. Guard #2: You got it. finds a cage in which sits a shaved, beaten girl, tied to the wall. Snake: Paz... see the girl's name. Paz Ortega Andrade A double agent whose true alliances are unknown girl is hardly alive. Snake cuts the ropes and puts the girl on the floor. Kazuhira Miller: Boss. Get Paz onto the helicopter. takes the girl to the surface. Paz: Hit me... Hit me all you want... the gate he meets two guards. Guard #1: I'm soaked to the bone... Guard #2: Forecast says we go this until morning. Guard #1: Looks like they're right - for once. Guard #2: Can you believe that crew taking choppers out in this storm? Guard #1: It's pitch-black too. I knew they were crazy. Guard #2: Either that, or they got some stone-cold rotorheads at the controls. And they flew a tight formation - I guess they got a lot of trust. Guard #1: Trust, my ass. You'd have to drag me into one of those. Guard #2: Yeah, no shit. like the guards find out that the girl is lost. Radio: CP, this is Zulu 2! The girl's gone. Appears she escaped. Over! CP: This is CP - understood! Commenced a search, ASAP. Do not let her get away. Out! Kazuhira Miller: They've discovered Paz is missing. They'll be looking for her. Hurry. You've got to get outta there. with the girl get to the place of evacuation. Paz: My stomach… CP: All fireteams, this is CP! Focus all your fire on that enemy chopper! Helicopter pilot: Making forced lending! Stand by. Kazuhira Miller: Put the target on the chopper. Paz: Don't... No... puts the Paz in the helicopter and he climbs inside. They fly away. In the helicopter Chico examines Paz lying on a stretcher and notices on her stomach an oblique incision, hastily sewn with threads. Chico: Snake... Snake! Snake: Medic! She's rigged, damn it. We were set up! Medic: We gotta get it out. No time for anesthetic. We have to open her now. Snake: Hold her down. Hold her down! cuts the thread and opens the incision. Inside we see a bomb. Medic: Keep her gut in! a few minutes of screaming and pain, the bomb is taken out. Snake throws it out of the helicopter. Chico: Boss... Medic: Breathing's stable... No active bleeding. She's clean. I'm closing her up. Hold her steady. It's gotta be a continuous suture. Radio: Control tower, this is Morpho One. All hummingbirds are on the wing. We'll shake hands, then head back to the cage. Boss, you got a call. Boss, can you hear me? Snake: What's up, Huey? Huey: Our "guests" are right in time. Document destruction and hungar decontamination are complete. AFVs has been stowed away, and ZEKE's on the seafloor along with the nuke. Everyone's got their story straight. The guided tour'll be wrapped up by the time you get home. Snake: Make me proud. Huey: By the time they leave, I'll have the IAEA praising us as the poster boys for world peace. Out. time passes. The helicopter flies to the base. Huey: Tower, this is Morpho One. Do you copy? Can get through! The link seems fine, but... opens the hatch and sees the burning boats and subsequently the base itself. He takes a rifle. Medic: Look! Commander Miller! notices that the soldiers on the base is still fighting. He jumps off and opens fire. Soldier: Enemy chopper! Soldier: Incoming! Incoming! heroes shoot back and together retreat to the helicopter. Kazuhira Miller: Move!! the dying soldiers and losing his mind, Snake rushes into the attack. Kazuhira Miller: Snake! Snake comes to his senses, he hears the voice of reason and sits down in the helicopter. Snake: Go! heroes fly away. In a helicopter we are introduced to another character. Kazuhira "Kaz" Miller Military Strategist & Privatization Advocate Kazuhira Miller: The inspection was nothing but a smokescreen. I heard explosions, then... They played us like a damn fiddle! (to Snake) Give it back! This isn't right! That was ours... We built it, damn it! (to Paz) You spying bitch...! C'mon, start talking, bitch! C'mon, get up and start talking!! she gets up and starts to rush about the helicopter. Miller runs up to her. Kazuhira Miller: You little... Paz: Bomb... Medic: It's alright. We got it out. approaches the hatch and opens it. Paz: There is another... in my... jumps out of the helicopter. Snake: Nooooooo!! explodes in the air. A huge explosion destroys the helicopter and breaks the one what flying alongside. They collide. One of the fragments pierce Snake’s forehead. Next, we see a text explaining further events. Smoke from the disaster was visible from the coastline. The media blamed "money-minded private militias," and scandal followed when the US was figured as one of the organization's top clients. In response, the Secretary of Defense publicly stated that "neither the United States nor its allies had any hand in the incident". Report also suggested that IAEA inspectors visit the state. However, the UN and the IAEA insist that "no such inspection took place". Other countries among the organization long list of clients avoided commend altogether. The casualty figure is uncertain. There are no known survivors. However, in the moments prior to and following the incident, several unidentified military helicopters were sighted in the area. we see titles, behind which the voice of Skull Face is heard. Skull Face: Your favorite song. Nicola. Bart. Immigrants, wrongly executed. But their deaths as a message to others. That ours is a society that murders the innocent. Do you, too, believe you sacrifice will change the world? the credits, we hear an additional dialogue on the background of the title of the game. Skull Face: Cipher has been in hiding ever since his grand experiment. No one's seen him in years. All we hear are orders delivery by proxy. Except you. You met with him - face to face - in order to contact Big Boss. Tell me where he is. Where is Cipher... Where is Zero? I've never known choice. Where I was born, the language I speak... I've never had the freedom to choose for myself. But you, right now, are free. Do as you will. Paz: This will save Big Boss? Skull Face: It may. Paz: Will you really kill Zero for me? Skull Face: Not for you. Paz: Alright... Zero is... recording truncated. After that, we see a short cutscene, telling us about the events after the explosion. Snake and Miller, both barely alive, lie on hospital beds. Around them fuss doctors. Kazuhira Miller: Don't you die on me, damn it! doctors are fighting for his life, the recent events on the base sweep past Snake’s eyes. Doctor: B.P.'s dropping! Intubate! Now! Clear! No response, hit him again! Clear! ...TO BE CONTINUED -->Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain<-- Category:Playstation 3 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:PC Category:Full Scripts Category:Action Category:Stealth Category:Military Category:2014